1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a fixed type ventilator and, more particularly, a ventilator that is easy to assemble and with an improved performance of exhausting indoor air.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional fixed type ventilators generally include an upper extension part in shape of a disk with its center hollow, and a lower part with horizontal extension for fixing bolts and several plates that are layered one after another for its installation. There are, however, several problems with the conventional ventilators as described above. One such problem is that the metal support pipe at the bottom of the fixed hole of each air current guide plate must be made in one unit, resulting in a complex ventilator structure, because the support and the supporting device must have a respective round frame and a connection piece in the horizontal direction. Another problem is that the angle of inclination of the main wall of each air current guide plate is too vertical, which fails to induce stable flow of air current, thereby causing poor ventilation of indoor air. At the same time, modifying the inclination of the main wall by trial and error is ineffective, because there is a lack of a reference figure to improve the ventilation rate of indoor air.
Therefore, there is a need to change the above mentioned connection structure of air current guide plates into a more simple assembly structure while at the same time, optimizing the structure of the air current guide plate by means of accurate data on inclination angle of the inclination main wall to improve the exhaustion of indoor air.
In light of the above mentioned problems with the conventional air current guide plate, there is a need for a fixed type ventilator with improved exhaustion performance by optimizing the inclination angle of the main wall. There is further a need to simplify the connection and assembly structure of air current guide plate for easy installation.